Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-5}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-5}} = 6^{-6-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-5}}} = 6^{-1}} $